Black Woods
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When Trina is abused by one of The Wood's producers, Jade comes to her aid... discovering feelings that she once had for her and that this time will come back harder... Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Black Woods

Part 1

Trina's POV

I know... I should have known... but... do anyone of you knows how it feels to be in a talent school and never been given a chance? Does anyone know how I felt when I came out with my own musical Trina! and Robbie told the world it was a comedy and that was why everyone was laughing?... it was lame... all I wanted was an opportunity... when they came to Hollywood Arts... I thought it was my chance, a reality show served in a silver platter... why not me being the next JWOWW... but they rejected me... it was so unfair... so that's why I went to their office... if I had known I was walking through the gates of hell...

-I WANT TO BE ON THE WOODS! -I said slamming my hands in Kyle's desk

-Look, the cast for The Woods is complete. So stop pestering! -he yelled getting up.

And then I did the most stupid thing I could have... I closed and locked the door... Kyle was sitting in front of his desk looking at me... and not in a very good way considering that I was wearing a miniskirt, a miniskirt Tori had said was a little too short... should have listened to her...

-OK... so you want to be on a TV show? - he said walking towards me.

-Yeah I want to be on a TV show. - I tried to keep my distance from him.

He passed his hand on my face and pushed me against his desk.

-And... Trina right? What are you willing to do... to be on one...

As he said that his hand went down and separated my legs as he pushed me down on the desk... I wanted to push him off but he was stronger than me... I could feel the tears running down my face and his lips pressed against my neck and his hands in my chest pulling at my dress...

-Stop...

-Shh... don't cry... you want to be an actress right? Just give me what I want... and I'll give you what you want...

I closed my eyes and wished it to be over quickly... at least he was gentle... I got in my car and drove all the way home afterwards... luckily Tori wasn't home yet, I went straight to the bathroom and took a long shower. I cried until I fell asleep. At 9pm my phone rang, it was Kyle.

-Guess what candy babe, I got you a gig for a couple of commercials. I'll pick you up after school tomorrow OK? I'll be around the block.

At least he was good on his word... but he was a pig... we did went to film the commercials for a Canadian cereal firm... after a convenient stop in a cheap motel...

-See? It's simple, you give me what I want, you get what you want. -he said passing his hand on my leg.

-NO! I want to star in a TV show! - I yelled at him.

-You will. Just be patient.

Two weeks later...

Jade's POV

As if it wasn't enough having to put up with one Vega, Tori had to come along, although I think I'm starting to like her I can't say the same for Trina... she's... I don't know... she's talented... it's just that she doesn't know how to make the best of it... and that's really annoying... don't ask me how did I noticed that something was wrong with her... let alone why did I cared... but probably it's because deep inside I'm not such a bad person or... those weird feelings I have when I'm near her... how did I began to notice? Well, you know what's my favorite place when I'm upset right? You guessed it. The Janitor's closet. Well, that particular morning, when I began to... let's say... worry... I was upset because while I was with the nurse having my nose checked after Cat accidentally hit me with her backpack, Beck decided to team up with Tori for chem class, I was so upset that I wanted to wreck another trashcan with my scissors but as I walked in I saw her, sitting in the corner of the small room, hugging her knees and sobbing.

-What's wrong with you? - I asked

I have never seen anyone get up that fast and with so much fear on her face.

-N... nothing...

She pushed me and ran away... if that had been the only one time I would have forgotten, but she started to act strange... and for her, that was a lot to say. For one I noticed that instead of leaving in her car, sometimes she simply walked out of Hollywood Arts... Tori didn't seemed to mind... guess she didn't cared much about her... or was so stupid that she didn't noticed... one day I decided to follow her... what I saw was the most disgusting thing I could have ever seen... the guy from the Woods, Kyle, had her pinned against the wall, his hand going so up in her skirt I couldn't bear to look and his lips, you could have thought it was consensual but I could see the tears running down her face and how her hands were literally crushing the bricks on the wall... no... something wasn't OK... I don't remember when or how I came back to Hollywood Arts... something weird was happening... the scene was playing in my head time and time again... but something was not OK... it wasn't Kyle forcing Trina it was

-Babe? -Beck said

-Huh?

-Everything OK?

-I... yeah... I guess...

I kissed him to refrain him from asking anything else, I was too confused to ask... so confused that I couldn't sleep much... the same images going on and on in my head everytime I closed my eyes... revealing a truth... a truth I was afraid to think about... I was so sleepy the next morning that I didn't realized Cat was running towards me and I opened my locker door and I heard a loud thump and a scream, the next thing I saw was Tori pressing a towel against Cat's nose and a small pool of blood under her.

-WHAT WHERE YOU TRYING TO DO? -she yelled at me

-I'm... sorry... I didn't mean to...

But Tori was already away, taking Cat to the nurse. Beck held me.

-Don't worry Babe... we know it was an accident.

An accident that sent Cat to the hospital, when I saw her chair empty at Sikowitz classroom I learned that somehow I managed to break her nose... I felt miserable, I just wanted to be alone so I went... yeah, you guessed it... the janitor's closet... and there she was... sobbing miserably in the corner... this time I wasn't going to let her go just like that...

-You again?

She looked up at me, with make up running down her face along with the tears, her eyes were red and puffy... she got up... but this time I stood up before her.

-Please let me out...

-Not until you tell me why I keep finding you here like that. - I firmly said

-That's none of your business - Trina defiantly replied

-Well you're not leaving until you tell me. -I told her back

She tried to push me aside but if there's something I am, that's strong, so I pushed her back, but either she was weak or I pushed her too hard, she slammed herself against the wall, she was mad and scared.

-LET ME OUT!

-I want to help you. I know about Kyle.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Black Woods

Part 2

Trina POV

-I know about Kyle -Jade said coldly

I began to tremble... how... she couldn't... she shouldn't have... it was impossible... this was my private hell...

-You... you're crazy... please let me out... -that's all I could tell her back

Jade POV

I could see the fear in her eyes, she didn't expected me to know... she needed help... I could see it in her eyes...

-Look, I saw what he was doing to you the other day, he's abusing you, you have to stop him!

She was crying a river, yet, she stood up to me, I was amazed, it was the first time that someone had the guts to do that.

-You... have... no... idea... of what... he's doing... to help me...

-Help you? Trina listen to what you're saying! He's not helping you! He's taking advantage of you!

-HE'S MAKING ME A STAR!

-OK Star, tell me, what gig did he got you?

-He... go.. got me... some commercials for a Canadian cereal firm... and... and soon... he'll get me a part in a movie directed by Dale Squires!

-Trina, Dale Squires is not directing anymore...

I could swear I heard her heart break, she fell on her knees and began to sob, I made sure the door was closed and did something that surprised her, I knelt and hugged her, she just cried and held on to me... I could feel my heard pumping like crazy as I felt her against me... it was crazy... not even Beck could make me feel like this... this is crazy...

-Shh... I'm going to help you... that bastard is not going to hurt you again...

-When... when I went into his office... I... I was a virgin... all I wanted... was to shine...

Hearing her say that enraged me... how could he... the most precious thing any girl has... and he took it... like an animal... something had to be done...

-I'll help you... we'll go to the police and

She released me and looked at me in pure terror.

-No... promise you won't say anything...

-Trina it's not your fault, nobody will blame you of anything...

-It's not about me...

-Then?

-Tori...

I could feel my eyes opened wide.

-Vega? Is... he...

Trina understood and glared at me.

-NO! He said he would ruin her career if I say anything...

-I wont say anything... I promise... come on, I'll get you some coffee...

Of course I wasn't going to let it go like that... there was only one person in the world who could help me... that night, I took my phone and dialed a number.

-Hello? - a voice said in the other end of the line.

-Uncle Horatio? I... I need your help... no... I'm fine... it's a... friend... she needs help... a lot...

I knew it was the best... I needed... I wanted to help her... but why... was it because of that weird feeling that made my blood boil when I have her in front of me? I don't know... even in my dreams she was driving me crazy... I almost wrecked everything one day when I was with Beck in his RV and he started to kiss me, it's no secret that Beck and I do it sometimes, with precautions of course, I remember one day when we excused ourselves at the groovie smothie a couple of weeks after Vega came to Hollywood Arts...

-Where are you guys going? -Andre asked

-To Beck's RV for... you know,... some fun. -I said

-Can I go? I have nothing better to do -said Tori

-TORI! - Cat yelled in surprise

-What? I want to have fun too - Tori remarked

-Yeah Cat, besides, two is hot... three is hotter... -I said with an evil smirk

-Jade... - Beck said

-Am I missing something here? - Tori said confused

I remember her face when Cat whispered to her what we were going to do... it was hard to differentiate Vega's face from Cat's hair... but back to the RV... Beck was kissing me and caressing me, he was making me feel so great that I lost it and said something I shouldn't have.

-Don't stop Trina...

-Excuse me? - Beck said

I opened my eyes I glared at him.

-N... nothing...

Then we went back to what we were doing, but I was scared... why did I said that... why? Either way I needed to sleep. Two days went by and finally my uncle Horatio came to L.A., I told him about what Kyle was doing and needless to say he was really pissed. He managed to get temporary jurisdiction in L.A. thanks to a friend he had here... I asked him to let me help him... at first he didn't wanted to... but as you may already know, I can be persuasive. He made me wear a mic and he waited outside while I went into the creep's office, wearing a miniskirt and a tank top.

-You're Jade right? -he said

-Yeah.

-And I can help you how?

-Well... I want more besides being in the Woods... you know... tv shows... movies...

He got up and looked at me... it was hard not to puke...

-What are you willing to do?

-what?

He got me against the wall and with no remorse he passed his hand on my leg almost lifting my skirt.

-You give me something and I give you something, get it?

-So... if... I... have sex with you.. you'll help me?

He pulled me against him and kissed me while his hand went under my skirt, I pushed him away.

-I'm 17, won't that get you in trouble? - I asked

-I don't mind if you don't mind... -he said

But he had something else coming as he tried to get me in a couch he had there.

-But I do mind Mr. Rogers, you're under arrest for rape and soliciting sex with minor.

I'll never forget his face when uncle Horatio walked in.

-Wait, it's not what it looks...

-Jade you can leave now.

I don't know what happened next... I just remember hearing Uncle Horatio tell him that he was resisting arrest although he was not moving a finger... the problem... he went to the Vega's to talk to Trina...

Trina POV

I was in the kitchen trying to eat something when the doorbell rang, Tori sprung from the sofa and opened the door, it was a guy wearing sunglasses, suit and tie.

-I'm lieutenant Horatio Caine from L.A.P.D. I need to speak with Trina Vega, we need her to declare on the accusations of rape and abuse against Kyle Rogers.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Black Woods

Part 3

-What are you talking about? -Tori asked completely perplexed

-Are you Trina Vega? -Horatio asked

-No... I'm Tori... she's Trina -she said pointing to her sister

Horatio walked to her, it was impossible not to notice that the teenager was trembling as tears ran down her face.

-Trina, Kyle is in prison, he's not coming out, all I need is for you to tell us what happened. -Horatio said

-Trina what is he talking about? -Tori asked

-Please come with me. -Horatio said leading her out.

Trina P.O.V.

I just remember being led to a car and then sit in an empty room where the same man sat before me, why did I decided to tell him all that Kyle did to me... I honestly don't know... I asked him not to tell Dad... when I got back home I locked myself in my room despite Tori trying to get in, I honestly didn't wanted to see anyone... the next morning I walked down like a zombie. Tori was waiting for me, like it or not I had to drive her to school. At least she allowed me to eat breakfast in peace. As I began to drive, she started to ask questions.

-Are you going to tell me what happened last night? -Tori asked

-No.

-Why did it had to do with that guy from the Woods?

-It didn't. - Trina replied

-WILL YOU STOP LYING? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

-NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED OK? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

-I'M YOUR SISTER! I WANT TO HELP YOU! -Tori yelled back

-JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

-TRINA LOOK OUT! - Tori yelled

I pressed the brakes pedal as hard as I could, Tori getting on my skin distracted me from the road and I passed a red light, in the very last second I turned the car to protect her...

Jade P.O.V.

Something is not right... neither of them is here... nor Tori nor Trina... Uncle Horatio told me she had come clean with everything that the bastard did to her and thanks to that he was going to be put away for a very long time. I was about to start eating my sandwich when Cat came running out crying and jumped on me crying even harder.

-Cat, Cat calm down what happened?

-It's Tori... Tori...

My eyes opened wide, I knew it was bad the second she said "Tori"

-What happened Cat? What's wrong with Tori?

-An accident... she and Trina... and her car... and... there was this truck...

-Cat for God sake calm down, how do you kn

Then I heard a voice, it was Cat's phone, the line was open, and I realized, she still had that number for emergencies... I took the phone... it was a man, he was desperate.

-Hello? - Jade said

-Miss? Is this North-star emergencies?

-Ye... Yes, I... I'm a Surper... Supervisor...

-Look, there has been a car accident in north and 3rd, the sticker on the car is under the name Trina Vega, she hit a truck in the intersection, we need help! There's another girl in the car! -he yelled in panic

My hands began to tremble, somehow I managed to tell him that help was on the way, like a robot I dialed 911 and passed on the message. Beck and Andre were coming out when they saw the look on my face and Cat crying a river beside me.

-Hey what's going on here? -Andre asked

-Babe? What's wrong?-Beck asked me

-Take me to north and 3rd please...

-To do what?

-JUST TAKE ME!

-Andre can you take care of Cat? -Beck said

He nodded and we left, as we got closer Beck saw the wrecked car and realized what had happened.

-Oh my God... is that...

-Trina...

I ran out, they were just putting her on a stretcher, her hair was a mess and her face was bruised and bloodied, I held her hand.

-You're going to make it, please, you HAVE TO MAKE IT Trina...

-Miss, we need to get her into the ambulance - the paramedic said

-Can I go with her? -I pleaded

He nodded and I climbed in, I didn't cared about anything, not about Beck staying to help Tori who was sitting on the sidewalk in shock and with just a few bruises, I just wanted... I needed to be with her... with... with my Trina... it was just five minutes until we reached the ER of Cedars-Sinai hospital, I never released her hand since I got beside her on the ambulance, when we got inside... it took the strength of three male nurses to separate me from her.

-She'll be fine, she's in good hands. -one of them said as he saw the apprehension in my face

I don't know when the rest of the guys arrived, I knew because Beck held me, I began to tremble and then it happened, I couldn't hold it anymore, I couldn't keep the cold facade of everyday... I hugged him and started to cry.

-Jade how is she? -Tori asked

I saw her and I snapped, I had to put it on someone and Vega got to me at the wrong place and at the worst time. I slammed her against the wall.

-IT WAS YOUR FAULT!

The I noticed the tears running down her face as she held her ribs. A pair of arms held me, it was Beck.

-Calm down...

I saw Andre and Cat checking on Tori.

-I'm sorry... I just...

-Shh... let's get you some warm tea, come on -Beck said

When we came back I noticed that neither Cat or Tori were there, it was only Andre on a chair.

-What happened to Cat and Tori? - I asked

-Cat is with Tori, they're checking on her, apparently her ribs are broken. -he replied

And so I understood why she cried in pain early... I felt ashamed of myself.

-Any news on Trina? - I asked

-No, nothing yet...

But a Doctor was approaching.

-Excuse me, is any of you family of Trina Vega? -he asked

-No, we

-Yes, I'm Tori, her sister -I lied much to Beck's shock

-OK, look, your sister took much of the impact, she has broken ribs, a punctured lung and... her she suffered a severe injury in her lower back, I'm sorry to say this but... she has a very slim chance of walking again... please make sure your parents talk to me as soon as they arrive.

Had Beck not held me I would have fallen on my back... a slim chance of not walking again... it was so unfair... I ran to the nearest bathroom and did the only thing I could: throw up. Later that night I told Tori what I was told, I have to say that in other circumstances the sole thought of seeing Tori suffering would have been a pleasure, specially after that prom stunt she played on me, needless to say that idiot with the diaper is still recovering from the broken nose I gave him after he picked me up and ran out with me and had the nerve of touching me... but now I knew how she felt... and Trina... she was going to notice it the minute she woke up.. something that happened two days after, I was told not to bother her as she didn't wanted to see anyone, but I needed to see her... so I walked in.

-Hi...

-What! WHAT DO YOU WANT?

-I wanted to see you...

-What for? To make fun of me?

-No, I... I just wanted to tell you that... I'll do anything to help you...

-You? You hate me, you hate Tori, why would want to help me? -Trina asked

-I... do hate Tori... but...

I closed my eyes, I couldn't hold it anymore... the sole thought of almost losing her was too hard to keep it inside anymore...

-But what?

-I... I love you...

Trina glared at me for seconds that for me were like hours.

-What... are you talking about?

I sat on the bed beside her... I held her hand and leaned forward and I pressed my lips against hers... at that same time Tori opened the door and walked in...

-JADE! TRINA! ¿¡!

To be concluded...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Dark Woods

Part 4

Trina's POV

I was scared and confused at first... did I heard correctly? Jade said "she loved me"? There was no time to process it, suddenly she sat, took my hand in hers and I felt her lips against mine, it was a sensation like no other I have ever felt before... it made me even forget that I might not walk again, I felt as if I was in heaven... I wanted to remain like that forever until I heard Tori yelling and I saw her glaring at us...

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER? -Tori exploded

Jade's POV

I couldn't resist it... I almost lost her... I needed to let it out... to let her know... to stop lying to myself... and I did... I told her... and I couldn't resist it and I kissed her... it felt so pure... it wasn't like kissing Beck... no... it wasn't just a kiss to kill an urge or to feel him caress me like I felt with him... it was... heaven... it was so beautiful that I didn't wanted to move from there ever... but I forgot that we weren't alone and that the door was not locked... And of all people Vega had to be the one that came in... when I heard her I felt as if a million swords had passed through me... I let Trina's hand go and got up, glaring at the shocked-and-disgust-filled face of Tori, I couldn't breath... I couldn't say a word.

-ANSWER ME JADE! -Tori yelled again.

Beck walked in.

-What's going on here? Tori calm down. -he said trying to bring peace to the situation

Beck coming in was all I needed, I ran to him and pulled his hand so we could leave the room. Inside Tori was still trying to process the whole thing, she went to Trina.

-Trina? Are you OK?

Andre and Cat walked in.

-What's going on? Why did Jade ran out like that? - Andre asked

-Tori what happened? -Cat added

-NOTHING OF YOUR F#$&#$G BUSINESS! GET OUT! -Trina exploded

-TRINA! -Tori yelled back

-YOU HAD NO RIGHT OF DOING WHAT YOU DID! I WANT EVERYONE OUT!

A couple of nurses came in and led Tori, Andre and Cat out of the room, the other one used a needle to apply a sedative on the serum she was receiving to get her to sleep and calm down. In the hall Tori just sat in a chair and sank her face in her hands. Cat approached.

-Tori?

-You have to understand their feelings...

Tori raised her head and glared at Cat.

-What?

-If they love each other you

Tori's POV

I raised my face and glared at Cat... "their feelings"? That's ridiculous! There can't be "feelings" between Jade and Trina, they're both girls for God sake! The thought was too sick for me and the way Cat found it so simple made me even more sick, I couldn't take it, I got up and I pushed her against the wall, my ribs hurt like hell but I was way beyond the point of caring.

-SHE'S NOT SICK! UNDERSTAND! TRINA IS NOT A SICK WEIRDO!

Then I just fell on the chair holding my side, Cat was kneeling on the floor crying as Andre helped her up, she pushed him aside and got in my face.

-LOVING SOMEONE IS NOT SICK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND TORI? IS NOT SICK! is... not... sick...

She ran away crying with Andre on her trail, tears were running down my cheeks, there was a nurse saying something and trying to move me from the chair I was in to a stretcher, as I laid there Cat's words kept sounding inside of my head time and time again. I couldn't continue thinking, the pain reliever dozed me into a peaceful sleep.

Jade POV

As Beck drove my hands trembled, I knew I had to tell him, I couldn't lie to him anymore... as I got down from the car and walked two steps he said something that froze me.

-It's over isn't it?

I slowly turned around.

-Beck...

He took my hands in his, I could see he was holding his tears.

-You love Trina, You always have.

-How.. how could you...

As he hugged me I couldn't do anything but break down again and sob.

-I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean...

-shh... I just want you to be happy babe... that's all... I'll be fine

I didn't went to school the next day, I didn't wanted to see anyone... just her... just Trina... after staying home the day before I decided to go see her again after school... I just prayed I wouldn't find Vega there... I stood by the door until a voice startled me.

-Tori is not here... she's home resting... that's why you didn't saw her in school either.

-Cat...

-Don't let anything Tori say hurt you... loving someone is not sick...

I hugged her. She might seem stupid... but Catalina Valentine is the strongest girl I have ever met... and in case you're wondering, yes, she's a lesbian... she has been for as long as I have known her... she fell in love with a girl in her previous school... her parents went ballistic and transferred her to Hollywood Arts telling her that she was sick... others would have resorted to drugs or something even worse after something like that... but not her... she kept moving forward... I admired her for that...

-Go on... see Trina -Cat said

I slowly opened the door, she was asleep, I caressed her hair and passed my hand on her cheek, I felt a tear run down my face, I didn't even knew if she liked me like that... as far as I knew I was always mean to her... I decided to leave but as was taking my hand away, I felt her holding to it.

-Wait... -Trina said

-Trina... I...

-I... feel the same for you...

-Are you sure..? - Jade replied

-Yeah...

Jade sat beside her and held her hands.

-We'll make it workout, I promise... and I'll be with you all the way until you walk again.

Trina leaned and kissed her softly.

-I love you. -she said

SIX MONTHS LATER...

Jade POV

It's been six months... I haven't been more happier... for one I really feel loved and so does Trina, I have been with her in rehab every minute, it'll take more but at least now she can walk using a walker, in a few months she won't need to use it. Cat has became our best support, and in Hollywood Arts, well, aside from two idiots I had to beat up for making fun of us... everything is fine, everyone is cool with our relationship... everyone except Vega who transferred to William McKinley High School in Ohio where she joined their GLEE club as far as Trina told me.

-Hey hey, are you guys going to get some lu

-Some what? -Jade asked

-Oh my God...

I turned around to see what they were looking at, it was Vega, standing in the door.

-Hi... - She said

I walked to her. I wasn't going to to let her ruin anything this time.

-What do you want Tori?

-That you... Cat... and Trina forgive... during the last six months in McKinley I met a guy named Kurt.. he made me understand that my own fear was making me treat you like that... so I decided to go back...

I glared at her, she seemed honest... but could I give her another chance? Cat gave me the answer, she went to her and took her hands.

-Welcome back Tori...

-Welcome back sista -Trina added

-You better behave Vega. For your own good. -I added

She smiled and proceeded to her old locker, things were finally getting on track, hopefully they would remain so forever...

THE END.


End file.
